The Fact
by troalle
Summary: A HunKai Fict. Kim Jongin adalah pemuda yang menarik. Sesederhana itu. [I make this for jungdongah, hope you read and like it]


**The Fact**

A letter from troalle

with EXO Sehun &amp; Kai

romance family genre

_Kim Jongin adalah pemuda yang menarik. Sesederhana itu._

Hari pertama dimusim gugur. Jongin selalu membenci keadaan dimana hidung mungilnya mampet dan terkadang matanya turut menyebalkan saat angin berhembus terlalu kencang hingga membuat matanya berair. Ia berkali-kali mengambil helaian _tissue_ untuk menyeka air mata tanpa sengajanya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah suka musim gugur. Musim panas lebih baik, tentu saja. Hawa panas matahari membuatnya tak harus berdiam diri diranjangnya bersama otot-otot kaku. Ralat, ranjang rumah sakit.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Jongin menjalani hari-harinya dibawah atap bangunan yang katanya bisa memberinya kesehatan. Namun makin hari pikiran Jongin dirasuki berbagai pemikiran rumit yang berujung pada kenyataan bahwa semua orang membual soal rumah sakit: jika siksaan semu semacam terisolasi adalah kesehatan, maka Jongin tidak lagi ingin sehat. Ia mengidap _ostheosarcoma* _dengan stadium yang tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Tetapi kenyataan itu bukan berarti tidak buruk. _Ostheosarcoma _membuatnya berhenti menjadi penari bahkan sebelum sempat menjadi terkenal. Ia suka segala aliran seni gerak tersebut dan penyakitnya tumbuh pada kaki sebelah kiri. Bencana.

"Kau punya waktu, Kim Jongin?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumurnya berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawatnya. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Jongin memutuskan untuk memperkirakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah pasien kamar sebelah yang baru pindah ke rumah sakit ini kemarin.

Jongin berdehem pelan, "Si ginjal bermasalah?"

Awalnya pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, persis seperti orang yang tengah berpikir. Namun kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sekali dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sepopuler itu dalam delapan belas jam. Jadi, kau punya waktu?"

"Tidak sebelum kau masuk kesini tanpa mengetuk pintu lalu menanyakan apakah aku punya waktu. Jadi, namaku Kim Jongin?" Kata Jongin dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya yang dibuat keren.

"Itu tertulis diranjangmu dan aku mengetuk tadi. Kau tidak dengar? Ah, kau melamun, tentu saja." Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya saat berbalik untuk duduk disofa tidak empuk yang seringkali menjadi singgasana ibunya saat menjenguk. "Aku Oh Sehun."

Matanya melihat sosok yang mengaku bernama Oh Sehun itu dari atas hingga bawah, "Aku punya waktu."

Dan disanalah mereka. Terduduk dibangku kayu rumah sakit dengan membawa masing-masing sebuah cangkir kertas berisi _latte _murahan dari mesin koin. Keduanya terdiam, seakan bisa merasakan bagaimana bumi berputar dan revolusi benda bulat itu pada matahari.

"Jadi, Sehun-_ssi_—"

"Jongin—" Mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan, sehingga keduanya lagi-lagi terdiam canggung. Jongin merasa dirinya terlalu kikuk untuk menghadapi pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengigiti bibir tebalnya. Pemuda yang tengah kikuk itu kemudian menoleh, mendengarkan suara bibir Sehun yang menyeruput cairan digelasnya. "Kau saja yang bicara duluan." Kata Sehun kemudian tanpa memindahkan fokusnya dari cangkir.

"Tidak, kau saja lebih dulu." Putus Jongin kemudian. Ia sebenarnya agak menyesali suaranya yang bergetar feminim saat canggung.

Sehun terkekeh, "Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Yang diberi mandat kini menghela napas, bersiap untuk menceritakan rangkaian kalimat yang dihafalnya diluar kepala. "Aku divonis menderita _ostheosarcoma _dua tahun lalu dan aku dirawat disini, meminum obat yang katanya menekan persebaran kanker, kemo—"

"Aku bilang ceritakan tentang dirimu, bukan seseorang yang bernama _ostheosarcoma._" Potong Sehun. Ekspresi pemuda itu tak terbaca, hingga Jongin merasa otaknya terlempar keluar saking kerasnya ia berpikir tentang apa maksud pemuda ini. "Ceritakan. Seseorang. Yang. Bernama. Kim. Jongin. Mengerti?"

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, pemuda itu memutuskan membentuk kalimatnya menjadi seperti ini: "Aku Kim Jongin, umurku tujuh belas."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, menegak habis isi cangkir miliknya dan milik Jongin, mengusap dagunya, lalu membiarkan bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. "Aku Oh Sehun, umurku sembilan belas. Aku punya pemikiran kecil soal kenyataan dan lebih banyak untuk fiksi. Aku mahasiswa desain, awalnya bekerja paruh waktu diperusahaan pamanku lalu berhenti setelah tidak lagi memiliki ginjal yang sehat."

"Jadi kau suka berimajinasi? Seperti _science fiction _atau semacamnya?" Tanya Jongin. Ekspresinya mulai tertarik hingga Sehun mulai merasa jika dirinya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melompat kegirangan. "Aku tidak terlalu suka fiksi karena hal itu agak omong kosong. Kau tahu, semacam pemikiran manusia yang tidak terbatas akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terbatas. Definisinya tidak terbaca namun banyak orang yang menggilainya."

"Baiklah, Jongin, aku menyukaimu."

Jongin menghela napasnya dan menyuarakan, "_What?_"

Sehun berencana mengajak Jongin keluar. Demi Tuhan, pemuda itu sangat bosan dikamarnya meski dirinya sering kali melakukan senam bibir karena beberapa pesan dari Jongin. Menurutnya pemuda Kim itu memiliki pemikiran yang brilian, bahkan lebih dari dirinya. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu. _Well, _ia benar-benar tidak menyesal karena Jongin adalah orang yang mengerti cara melihat dunia tanpa takut merasa terkucilkan.

Perlahan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin. Seperti biasa, Sehun memasang cengiran kecilnya sebelum masuk ke kamar rawat sebelahnya itu—Sehun tidak pernah mengetuk pintu saat masuk ke kamar Jongin karena sang empunya sama sekali tidak keberatan—lalu beraksi semacam:

"Jongin-_ah_!" Teriak kecil Sehun dengan sumringah. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung. Pasalnya seseorang yang dicarinya bukannya berteriak konyol seperti biasa, melainkan tengah menangis. Ia ulangi, menangis. Ia bersumpah bahwa tangisan Jongin membuat wajah pemuda itu jelek sekali. "_Are you okay?_"

Jongin mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Ia berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya namun terjatuh kemudian setelah kakinya berhasil menyentuh lantai. "S-Sehun…"

Demi apapun, Sehun merasa dadanya ikut jatuh bersama Jongin. Dadanya bergemuruh, membuat kakinya yang berlari kearah Jongin menjadi gemetar hebat. "Kau tidak oke, Jongin. Sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu? Aku bilang kau harus sarapan!"

"Tidak, tidak Sehun," Napas Jongin seperti terputus-putus. Tangannya perlahan meraih bahu Sehun dan memeluknya, "Ini kakiku… buruk."

Napas Sehun makin tercekat setelah mendengar penuturan orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Pemuda itu mengangkat badan Jongin dan menaruhnya diranjang. "Perlahan, tolong."

"Kemarin. Kemarin… ibuku berbicara saat aku pura-pura tidur. Kakiku akan diamputasi, Sehun. Kakiku akan dipotong!" Setelah itu Jongin menangis kencang dan Sehun harus menelan liurnya dalam. Tentu saja hal ini membuat seorang Kim Jongin yang brilian menangis. Kim Jongin adalah salah satu penari yang memiliki gerakan yang menurut Sehun indah. Pemuda itu pernah beberapa kali menunjukkan kemampuan menarinya pada Sehun yang tengah bermain harmonika atau hanya sekedar bersenandung.

"Shht. Semua akan baik, Jongin. Aku disini, dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku menjagamu." Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin berkali-kali dan membiarkan kausnya basah oleh air mata dan keringat Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, jadi tetaplah kuat."

Jongin terdiam.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Jongin. Tangannya perlahan meraba helaian rambut halus pemuda dipelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan rasa aman agar Jongin tenang. "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti ingin memelukmu selama sisa hidupku dan dadaku memang diciptakan untuk sandaranmu. Aku tahu ini gila ta—"

"Sehun," Lirih Jongin yang seketika menghentikan celotehan kecil Sehun. "Aku senang kau berbicara semacam itu. Tapi aku tidak akan terlalu berguna akan eksistensimu di dunia karena _ostheosarcoma _sama sekali tidak membuat seseorang bahagia. Apalagi dua orang."

Sang pemuda berkulit pucat membawa kedua tangannya menuju kedua sisi pipi Jongin, mengusapnya dengan gerakan halus seakan Jongin akan pecah jika ia memegangnya dengan sedikit tekanan. Jongin melihat pemuda dihadapannya dengan ragu, menunggu belahan bibir Sehun menyuarakan sesuatu.

Kemudian Jongin menyerah. Oh Sehun hanya mengusap lembut pipinya dengan pandangan memuja, tanpa menyuarakan apapun hingga membuatnya harus menahan warna merah yang perlahan menghiasi pipinya. "A-ayo bersama dalam waktu yang lama, _hyung. _Aku akan berusaha dengan satu kaki."

"Aku tahu itu yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti memuja Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

**END**

Woahh pendek banget. Ini ide ff lamaku yang belum selesai, jadi aku buntu banget soal alurnya. Aku merasa kalau ini masih pantas buat di_post, so here it is. _Btw, aku seneng banget ff debut(?)ku lumayan dapet banyak respon. _Thanks a lot! _Buat yang minta sekuel untuk _Awake, _aku usahakan buat ngembangin ide cerita yang kayanya cocok untuk kelanjutannya (bisa jadi rate M -_-v). Oh ya, _I read a lot of featuring(?) fict and I want to try one!_ Ok, aku cuap-cuapnya kebanyakan hehehe. _Gimme some review?_


End file.
